Big Nate Comments News January 2020
Big Nate Comments News January 2020 ComicRater and Bignatebaseball ' ' Introduction Hello there! Today, ComicRater and BNB will be talking about what has happened this month, and all the gossip. Now, let’s begin! ' ' News this month (Written by @BNB) Here, I will be talking about the news this week from both the wiki and the comment section! Let’s start it off! ' ' The disappearance of Yoda’s Grave So this first bit of news is some sad news, as most of you know due to new FANDOM policy, Yoda’s grave had to be deleted due to the spam . This came as sickening news to the loyal melon feeders of the Yoda’s religion, But PET came up with an alternative form of melon feeding that would keep the Yoda religion happy and follow FANDOM policy. He made a google form on the New Yoda’s Grave page. The link is right here. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfVNo6etaIcrcyjPXV7aGDYvIRhCAftjK3dw2iVIyYTbW0dQg/viewform ' ' FANDOM’s new rule Sadly the news doesn’t get any better. On January 5th or 6th FANDOM enforced a new rule that people below the age of 13 would have their account terminated. Some users affected by this new rule were: CrossDoggo:Cross tried to make another account, it was called CrossDoggo2.0. But somehow FANDOM found out it was Cross’s alt and terminated it. I wonder how they found that one out :) KellytheGachaGirl: Kelly wasn’t a huge contributor to the wiki but she was a huge contributor to the Big Nate Wiki. She, like Crossdoggo made a second account with a name that wasn’t too hard for FANDOM to figure out who it was. The account was called GachaGirlKelly. Since that account has been terminated, there have been some suspicions that she was some of the newer users that have joined the wiki, Kelly has denied these allegations on discord. Update: Just today Kelly has admitted to be some of those newer users. ItsYaBoiP-dog: At first P-dog wasn’t terminated, and he lasted a couple of days before finally being terminated. Then for a couple of days he used some old alt accounts of his. But then he made a new account called ItsP-dog and I think his parents may have contacted FANDOM and said that he had their permission FudgyGuy: FudgyGuy, like Kelly wasn’t a huge contributor to the BNCW but he was a huge contributor to the BNW and was almost about to get Admin! After he was terminated he went down the same road as Cross, and Kelly, and made an account called FudgyGui, which eventually got terminated. Now he has an account called spoopymango but he hasn’t been active''' ' Interview: '''PET on Two bureaucrats and the new Community spotlight' Recently there has been a debate about whether we should have one Bureaucrat or two. For more on this topic @ComicRater will interview our current Bureaucrat PET! ' ' Hey guys, ComicRater jumping in. So, I asked PET what he thinks of the two bureaucrats.' ' ComicRater: So, I heard a lot of people want a second bureaucrat. What are your opinions on this? PET: Well, not a whole lot of people want a second bureaucrat actually. However, I do know that unless we have a bigger community, one Bureaucrat and three Administrators are enough to manage everyone. ComicRater: Sounds fair. ' ' PET and Neptune are also advertising the wiki on community spotlight to open up the wiki to new people. I talked to PET about this too. ' ' ComicRater: Also, do you think getting community spotlight will represent a new phase in the wiki? ' ' PET: Well, there’s no saying whether the next phase will be good or bad. but it definitely would be quite the news to be told. Many new user profiles and conflicts can be written which can grow the wiki exponentially. (PET having a big vocabulary) ' ' ComicRater: Yeah. Do you think the wiki is ready for change? ' ' PET: Yes. It’s way too stale. ' ' ComicRater: Lastly, do you think we will get another Haloluv or Hacker? We are opening up the wiki to many new people. ' ' PET: Well, the chances of getting someone like Haloluv are probably 0.01%. I normally wouldn’t take those chances, but the wiki has nothing to lose really, so I like those odds. ' ' ComicRater: Ok. Thanks! ' ' The Meowmix incident Ok, now time for some Gocomics news! Recently, as most of you know there has been some drama on the Big Nate Comment Section involving a user named Meowmix. Meowmix was replying to comments by other users by saying lame or boring. Some users such as Mifuwuu, SEBASTIAN DIAZ, and ultimate comic robot fought back with some insults of their own. That prompted MeowMix too reply with even worse things. Some users on Meowmix’s side include Pigloverplayz(aka yoda), GasterBlaster, and others. But it got even worse people started drawing up sides like #TeamMeowmix and #TeamAnti-Meowmix. At one point there was 700 comments on one strip (most of these comments were spam from ultimate comic robot who spammed over 100 comments). The featured comment had over 100 comments. At the end we found out that Meowmix was actually a user on Gocomics named Texas Smash’s sister. ' ' Here are some of the bannings due to the Meowmix incident: Mifuwuu: Mifuwuu was a very strong #TeamAnti-Meowmix we do not know exactly why he/she was banned but we expect she was banned due to mean comments to meowmix GasterBlaster: GasterBlaster seemed very strongly pro-meowmix but he claimed he was neutral again I am not sure exactly why he was banned but there are some speculations. He has came back to gocomics as a user called Moonman Ultra comic robot: Another very ant-meowmix person. As mentioned above was spamming over 100 comments and has been banned MeowMix: Take a guess!' ' Arcs this month (Written by @ComicRater) Here, I will talk about the popular arcs this month. Let’s begin! :D ' ' December 30-January 4th - New Years Monopoly Arc (1 Week) This was an arc that went back to the classics and we got a New Years monopoly arc. Nate and his friends played monopoly, while Nate continued to get discouraged by cats. That’s really it. There wasn’t much gameplay of them playing, just them talking about playing it. ' ' Reception was decent at the beginning, due to going back to the classics. But, it slowly began somewhat negative due to Nate continuously overreacting about a cat being a monopoly piece. ' ' January 6-January 11 - Nate Makes Intellectual Property (1 Week) This was a week where Nate created IP. It was mostly consisted of Nate and his friends talking about him making IP. Then, at the end of the week, Nate got a letter from Disney because he ripped off Star Wars. ' ' Reception was never really positive or negative, but some were annoyed considering this arc has been done 3 times with different wording. ' ' January 13-January 25 - Nate and Dee Dee See Cats (2 Weeks) This was an arc where Dee Dee forced Nate to go and see Cats even though Nate is afraid of them. One week of it is spent with Nate and Dee Dee talking about going in the theatre, and week 2 is them actually in the theatre. Peirce made this arc so he could join the bandwagon of hating Cats and throw shots at it. The ending ends with Nate getting humiliated in front of boys at his school. ' ' Reception was pretty good at first, with people being happy that he was hating the awful movie. But, as the second week came around, some people thought that it was being stretched too much unnecessarily. ' ' Popular Pages (Written by @ComicRater, Info by @Bignatebaseball''' Here, I will discuss the popular pages this month. ' ' # ''The Comment Ninjas 5 - The Final Battle By A lot of people (734 Views)'' This was a page that was strangely brought back, considering it was written long ago. This was a story written on the wiki that gained popularity again.. This could be in part due to the many awards won in the 2020 BNCS Awards. ' 2. PDog for Discussions Mod Poll by PET(505 Views)'' PDog ran for Discussions mod, and he made a poll here. He didn’t get mod, but BNB did and Tophu. There was a lot of debate about this. ' 3.''The Wiki Winter Cup by Swasimcool (412 Views)' This was a big competition on the wiki where people had to get the most activity. The same thing as the summer cup! 4. 'Guess That Item! by Goldenglory4life(406 Views)' This was a competition where people had to guess an item. ' 5. Should We Have 2 Bureaucrats? by some people (306 Views)' BNB talked about this already. 6.The Hisory of Pig Lover By ComicRater (288 views)'' This was page written about, well, the history of PL for more info visit this page: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/The_History_of_Pig_Lover Riddle You may answer the riddle on either BNB or CR's Message wall Riddle: I can be long and can be short, I can be black, white, brown or purple. You can find me the world over and I am often the main event. What am I? Thanks for Reading! Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed! This is Bignatebaseball and ComicRater signing off!. Category:The Comment Section Category:Wiki Newspaper